I'll Be There For You
by JelloFanatic123
Summary: This is my view on what will happen next after Grissom leaves the CSI team! GSR all the way! Spoilers from seasons 8 and 9.
1. The Big News

**I'll Be There For You**

When the taxi stopped in front of her little, two bedroom townhouse, she knew it was time to get out. She just barely had enough strength to get herself out of the car and drag herself and her heavy luggage into her house. Once she got in the house, all she could did was sprawled out onto her comfy bed and closed her eyes, even thought she new that if she wouldn't unpack now she would never end up doing it. She had recently become very tired but she never thought any thing less of it, because she had just taken a boat basically around the world. After a good six hour sleep she decided to get up from her warm bed, ignoring the sensation of light headedness and nausea, and went acrossed the room to unpack her clothes. As she unpacked her clothes sorting the clean ones from the bad ones by making two piles on the floor, she couldn't help but wonder why she was feeling sick all of a sudden.

"_Why am I coming down with something all of a sudden? Did I catch something from the boat? I know, the last week of the trip I was feeling sea sick but I thought that was normal because it's normal to get sea sick on a ship right? Or maybe it's something else. Maybe it's because all I could think about on the trip was my love for Gil or the fact that Warrick is dead. Or that she might be pregnant,"_ she laughed to herself knowing that that theorem was out of the question. _"I haven't … oh my god…Gil… the night I went back to Vegas to see him_."

As soon as this had popped into her mind she instantly felt her stomach tighten up and all she could do was run to the bathroom. She sat at the toilet for the longest time. Every couple of minutes draining her stomach contents out into the white bowl. _"I can't be pregnant, there's no possible way I could be."_ She tried to convince herself as another vomiting sensation flooded her body. _"This cannot be happening."_

"_Why is this happening?"_she thought to herself kneeling on the cold, tiled bathroom floor puking up everything that she had recently eaten in the last 24 hours, which included a bag of peanuts from her flight back home, a veggie burger with lettuce and tomato and a few french fries from the diner acrossed from the airport, and two bottles of water that she had drunken throughout the day. It wasn't much but she could taste everything that she had eaten and wished that if she could go back in time she would convince herself not to have any of those things. After her last moment of puking she slowly got up, using the tub for support, and went over to the sink to brush her teeth.

She knew that the only way she would find out the truth was to go to the store and by a pregnancy test.

She was tired of the vomiting and was tired of herself trying to avoid the subject. It had been two days since she had assumed the possibility of her being pregnant. She knew that she couldn't avoid going to the store any longer because one, she was running out of food in her cabinets and two if she never took the test and she was pregnant, she would find out sooner or later when she would begin to grow.

* * *

The minute she set the grocery bags on the kitchen table, she searched furiously through all the bags, until she came acrossed what she was looking for. Three different types of pregnancy test "just in case one or two didn't work properly" as she had convinced herself in the store earlier that afternoon. She ripped open all three boxes and then made sure she followed every instruction carefully, making sure she didn't miss a step. When she had finally waited, what felt like and eternity, she looked at each one and got the same answer for all of them:

PREGNANT

"_How can this be? I thought we were being safe? Oh god, now that I mention it, I did stop taking my birth control after I had moved back to San Francisco."_ She didn't feel the need to take it anymore since she was away from Gil. _"And that night… we were so caught up with emotions that I guess we really didn't think carefully,"_ she thought to herself replaying that moment over and over again in her head trying to make sense of all of this.

"Sara Sidle, how could you have gotten yourself into this mess?" She yelled to herself. "This is so unlike you! What are you going to do with yourself let alone this child you're going to be bringing into your life? A child? Are your crazy? Since when have you ever been a baby person, let alone have the traits of a responsible PARENT?" All these questions and doubts were filling her mind. She just wanted this all to go away and yet, she didn't, because all she could think about was how she wanted this baby, her and Gil's baby. She wanted him, she needed Gil!

* * *

He couldn't believe that he had left CSI. He had left all his friends and job behind to be with the one person he loved the most. Since the last time he had seen her and then left him for a second time, all he could think about was her. If he went to work, he wished that she would come around the corner and bump into him like many times she had done so before. If he would be by himself in his office or if he was at home at all, he would picture her coming in and comforting him. But the worst part of all was that when he went to bed and woke up, he never saw her face and longed for her to sleep beside him again. He missed her so much and wished that the events that had happened between them, right before she left, didn't have to happen. He wanted to go with her when she left after the funeral but she shouldn't have expected him to retire spontaneously, especially when they were short handed at work. He couldn't have left the rest of the team to figure things out for themselves, she had to know that. But when she finally left, he realized that he needed to be with her and that he had made a big mistake that could damage their whole relationship that they had worked hard to make stronger over the years.

He knew that the only way he could be with her now was to leave Vegas and put his heart out on the line and try to convince her that he really did love her.

He was on his way to San Francisco, in hope to get her back!

* * *

The doorbell rang as soon as she sat down to rest on the couch. "God Damit," she was so tired from her eventful day. "Who could be here at this time? I don't think I'm expecting anyone."

"Sara… Sara can you please open the door, I need to talk to you. Sara? I know you're in there!" yelled a familiar voice through her door.

She was dreading to see him. But she knew that he would never leave and would eventually find a way to get in if she didn't open the door.

"Gil," she paused "Why…" and before she even started to say the next word in her question he grabbed her, brought her close to him and kissed her passionately. All her feeling for him that she had tried to forget about him on the boat, rushed back into her like a gust of wind. Then the kiss finally broke leaving the two of them staring at each other in complete awkward silence. Then at the same time they spoke.

"Sara, I know the rule is ladies first but there is something on my mind that I just have to get out, I…"

"Gil, I have something to tell you though that…"

"Honey, please can I just go first? I want to here your side but first I need you to here mine!"

"Okay, go ahead," she said knowing that her news would severely affect the both of them no matter who went first.

"I came here to tell you that I have made my mind up!"

"Gil, I think that's a little too late. Didn't you get my message? Didn't you hear what I said to you?"

"Yes I did, but I don't believe that anything you said was true. You were just saying that because I took to long and you thought that me not saying anything was a no or that I didn't care. The truth is that I did really care, but it took me so long to figure things out because…"

"If you were in love with me it wouldn't have been that difficult of a choice to make. If you loved me, you would have said yes right away," Sara replied with tears streaming down her face.

"I do love you sweetie, I always have since the day I met you," he said wiping away her tears. "The problem was me, not you! You know I have commitment problems and I thought that it was going to be easy but by making the decisions that I made, not going after you after you had left Vegas, saying all that non-sense stuff when we were talking about your old case, and then me not making the decision to leave with you when you left again. That is all my fault. And you should never blame yourself for our problems. I came here to say, I left CSI and that when I proposed that day with the bees surrounding us I truly meant that I wanted to marry you. That was how I felt then and how I feel now! Sara Sidle," he started saying while bending down on one knee and holding her hands in his, "Will you marry me?"

"What?" she said totally confused and surprised at the same time.

"Will you marry me?" he said pulling out a gorgeous silver band with a beautiful circular diamond in the center.

"You left CSI?" she questioned, still confused and her eyes fixated on the ring.

"Yes, I retired. This is what you wanted right?"

"I wanted you to be happy, I wanted us to be happy and for us to be able to move forward with our life."

"Sara, I will be the most joyous man in the world if you just say the one word to my question that I've been looking for."

"Yes!" She exclaimed giving him a wide gaped tooth smile that always melted his heart. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Gil got up off his knee brought Sara to his chest and kissed her deeply.

"So what did you have to tell me know that I'm done with what I had to say?"

"Well, I don't know how to put this to you but…"

"Honey, it's okay, what ever it is I'll be alright with it! I'll be right here by your side supporting you forever and for always, you know that!" he said bringing a tear to her eye.

"Gil," she grabbed his hand in hers and placed it on her soon to be round stomach, "I'm pregnant!"


	2. His Reaction

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here's the chapter that has Grissom's reaction of the big news! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: The Reaction!**

"What?" Grissom questioned in awe as he just stood there with his hand in hers on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." She said wondering if he actually needed to here it again. "Gil, honey, are you alright?" she asked as she reached out with her free hand to run her fingers through his hair.

For what seemed like hours (but was really only a minute) they just stood there not saying anything and worst both avoiding each others gaze. She wanted a reaction. She couldn't wait any longer to find out what he was thinking.

"Gil, I need you to tell me what you're thinking right now. I don't care whether it's good or bad, I just need to know something. Please honey, talk to me." She pleaded with a sad look and making Gil look her directly in her eyes.

He hated that sorrow filled look in her eyes. He had seen it so many times before. She always had that look when she got too attached to the cases that she had worked before. But knowing that he was responsible for this feeling in side of her, he felt guilty.

"When did you find out?"

"Two days ago."

"When were you going to tell me or were you even going to tell me?"

She could sense a slight hint of anger in his voice but it didn't bother her because she knew he was right. She was defiantly debating whether or not to tell him.

"I don't know," she cried. "I couldn't grasp my mind over the thought. I was in shock, what do you expect?" She cried, turning away from him.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Of course you're in shock. I am too. Lets forget that I even said anything. Okay?"

"Okay. That sounds nice!"

"God Sara, I'm so sorry not just for this, but for everything. I'm such a screw up."

"Gil, it's not your fault, it's mine also. We both didn't think. It happens. But we're lucky!"

"Why are we lucky?" He confusedly asked.

"Well at least this baby has two parents that love each other! Most of the time when things like these happen, couples don't stay together. But I know that that won't happen to us!" she said starting to tear up.

"Then I guess we are! This baby will have two loving parents that will support it through the rest of its life whether or not he or she likes it. I meant what I said and nothing can change that. I am going to marry you, I will be here to support you, and we are going to try to be the best parents that we can," he replied smiling and bringing her into him and kissing her gently.

"Thank god you said that! Cause I knew, that no matter what you said, I wasn't going to get an abortion."

"Well that's good to know! Now can we please go inside? I can tell that we have a lot more to talk about and I rather sit down then stand up."

"Of course! Sorry about that!" she said showing him to the living room.

* * *

They both sat next to each other on the couch facing each other and holding hands.

"Sara, I have so many questions."

"Yeah, so do I!" She said placing her hand on her stomach, laughing.

**Sorry! I didn't really know how to end this and sorry this is so short! I'm thinking about adding another chapter but what do you think? Well, please review!!! Thanks!! **


	3. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 3:**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for subscribing and reviewing! Hope you like this next chapter! It's not what I had in mind and it's a little boring because I felt I needed to write the questions Grissom would have. But I promise that the next chapter will have some exciting events!**

They both sat next to each other on the couch facing each other and holding hands.

"Sara, I have so many questions."

"Yeah, so do I!" She said placing her hand on her stomach, laughing.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one freaking out!" He replied giving her a smile.

They both just sat there in silence trying to soak in every event that had just happened within twenty minutes of talking. And then he spoke.

"You're sure that this is my baby right?" He asked to lighten up the mood knowing that he knew the answer.

"Well, there was that marine biologist…" she stated jokingly

"Sara Sidle soon to be Mrs. Grissom, are you telling me you want to marry me but have another mans child?" He teased playing along.

"Gil, I am one hundred percent sure this is your child! Trust me, how could I forget the night! A year and a half from being away from you, we should have known something was going to happen when I returned" She finally answered his question and laughing, no being able to go on with the joke any longer.

"Just making sure! But I wouldn't have blamed you for going off with another man after what I had said to you the day you left." He said remembering the horrible talk about the Adler case that made her leave him for a second time_. _

"_If a relationship doesn't move forward it withers. If a relationship doesn't move forward it withers. If a relationship doesn't move forward it withers,"_ _These words have been haunting me since she had left. I knew I should have gone after her but I was torn between her and CSI. But now that is all going to change! I'm with her now and I'm never going to let her go again!_

"Gil… Honey? Are you alright?" Sara chimed in to lift him out of his trance of thoughts.

"If a relationship doesn't move forward it withers. Yeah! Sorry." He said quietly.

"Oh Gil, I've been trying so hard to forget those words. Lets just forget about it alright? We're fine now. Our relationship is moving forward now, a little too fast but we can handle it, I know we can. It just took us a while. All couples go through their rough patches!"

"Yeah, talk about fast! I thought marriage was a big step but now knowing I'm going to be married the most beautiful woman in the world and expecting my first child you could say we're on a high speed rollercoaster, which is what I believe I am good at handling by the way!" He said smiling at her causing a smile to appear across her face.

"I love you so much! I hope you know that!" he said.

"I know! I love you too!" She said moving in to kiss him.

"By the way, that night was the most memorable night I've had in a long time!" He said smiling, going back to the conversation that they had been talking about before he went into his trance. "But that was a while ago. Don't most women find out within the first couple of weeks?"

"Since when are you the baby scientist? But yes, they normally know right away. But for me, I thought that I was getting sick because of the boat or because of all the stress that I have been carrying with me since the day I left Vegas. The thought of me being pregnant never crossed my mind. But when I didn't feel well after I came home I started thinking back and that's when it hit me that I was pregnant."

"What a great way to end your vacation huh!" He said jokingly.

"Yeah tell me about it!" She said laying her head against his chest.

"Wait, that was almost two months ago!" He said finally realizing the time frame. "Which means that the baby is almost two months old, and that we only have seven months to prepare." He said starting to panic.

"Gil, we have time! Don't worry! We'll be fine!" She replied trying to calm him down. "And honey, try not to do math involving our sex life to try and figure out how old our unborn child is, okay?"

"Sorry, guess that is a little bit weird isn't it!"

"Yeah!" she said laughing. "Now can I ask a question?"

"Oh, sorry sweetie. Go ahead, I think I'm all done freaking out now!"

"You said you left CSI." She asked with a worried face.

"It's okay, it was my time to go. Catherine's in charge now and I know that the team is in good hands. I'm okay, really. The only thing that matters now is that I'm here with you. It's time for a new adventure."

"As long as you're okay with this, I'm good. I just hate that you left just to be with me. I never wanted you to leave, I just couldn't stay. I'm so sorry."

"Honey, its not your fault and I can understand. Once Warrick died I saw how strongly you had been feeling. I was tired of seeing death in my face everyday. It was time for me to leave. Trust me when I say this, this has been the first time in a long time that I've ever felt this happy before!" He said smiling at her to take the worried look off her face. "Now I'm hungry, what about you?"

"Yes! I'm starving! Do you mind if it's Chinese take-out? I've been craving it ever since I got off that boat." She said laughing as Grissom rolled his eyes knowing that this was going to be the first of the many never ending cravings that he would have to put up with for the next seven months. "Hey, you got yourself into this mess mister!" She exclaimed as she saw the gesture. "It takes two people to make a baby!" She said laughing as she walked into the kitchen and pulled out a phone book from out of the kitchen drawers.

* * *

Sara was cleaning the dishes when Gil's phone started vibrating on the counter.

"Honey, your phone's ringing? Do you want me to answer it?" She asked hoping he would hear her from acrossed the house.

"Yes please!" Came a yell from the bathroom door.

She almost couldn't help but laugh at the name on the caller ID.

**Catherine**

She knew eventually that she would call, she new that she couldn't stand not knowing where he was. And knowing Gil, he probably didn't tell her where he was going, which always bugged her. She knew the only way to keep her from calling again was to answer the phone.

She finished wiping the last pate she had washed and placed it in the kitchen cabinet and picked up the black cell phone from the granite counter top.

"Well hi there, if it isn't the new night shift supervisor!" Sara said jokingly into the phone.

"Sara?" Came a puzzled voice from on the other end. "How… Why… Gil…?"

"You okay there?" she asked

"Yeah, wait no? Why are you answering Gil's phone?"

"He's in the bathroom and he told me to answer it, is that a problem?"

"No, I'm actually glad that you answered. About time, he finally chased you down!" Catherine said grinning and laughing a little. "Are you in San Francisco? How's Gil, is everything alright?"

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you anything except for that he was leaving right?" She asked, "Yes, we're in San Francisco, I bought a little apartment here when I first left Vegas. Gil's fine by the way, but he misses the team although he won't admit it, but I can see it in his eyes.

The two of them finished catching up when Grissom walked into the room. His hair was wet and he only had his pants on.

"Let me guess, Catherine," he said with no doubt in his mind.

"Hey Cath, he's right here if you still want to talk to him. Hold on a minute!" She said into the receiver of the phone and turning to Gil and handing him the phone. "Be nice and don't take too long, I'm getting tired. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me!" She said kissing him goodnight and walking towards the bedroom.

"Okay sweetie I'll be in as soon as I can!" He yelled after her. "Hey Cath, what's up?" he asked as he brought the phone to his ear.

"What's up? What do you mean what's up? How could you not tell me that you were going to go see Sara?"

"Trust me, it was just a spontaneous decision, I guess! All I can remember is me hopping on a plane heading to San Francisco! Cath, you know how much I love her. This was the only way I could be with her and win her back."

"Gil, I'm glad you are back with her. You have been so lonely ever since she left. I could see it in your eyes. I just hope you both are happy! And I wanted to let you know that Greg, Nick, Jim and I are all coming up next week to see you all."

"Cath, I don't think that's such a good id…" Gil replied quickly not knowing what Sara would say about this.

"We need a vacation anyways; the swing shift can cover us. Things have been so crazy around here lately. Well, glad everyone is doing well, see you next week! I'll call with more details later this week! Bye. " She said quickly so that Gil wouldn't get a word in to tell her that they couldn't come up.

"Bye." He said to an empty phone. "God I'm in so much trouble!" he thought as he was walking towards the bedroom.

* * *

"How was your talk with Catherine? I could tell that they all really miss you!" Sara said walking out of the bathroom towards the bed to lie down.

"Yeah, they do. They do so much that they all want to come up here next week and visit us." He said quickly hoping that she didn't here him.

"What? Since when did this happen, Cath didn't mention this to me." She replied feeling left out. "They must suspect something. That's the only way they would decide to come and see us so quickly. But it would be nice to see them again, you have to admit."

"Yeah, I miss them so much! And with them coming up, it gives us a chance to tell them the big news in person!" He said getting into bed and lying next to her.

"Yeah, it would be nice having everyone here, together, once again," she murmured playing with is fingers and starting to feel her eye lids droop.

"Well make the best of it!" He said kissing her lightly on the lips, then turning around to turn the light off. "Night sweetie! I love you!"

It was silent and Grissom had one more question to ask. He was debating whether or not to ask it but then on an impulse he just quietly whispered in her ear, "Sara, are you happy?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? I'm getting married to the man I've loved for all my life and we have a baby on the way, why wouldn't I be? I'm scared but I'm happy! Why? Are you having second thoughts?" She asked worriedly turning to look up at his face.

"No, your answer took the words right out of my mouth! I would never have second thoughts about this. All I wanted to know if you were really and truly happy, because if you're happy, I'm happy and nothing can change that!

"You are definitely my prince charming Gil Grissom!" She said leaning in to kiss him. "But can we please go to sleep now? Baby and I need to get some rest." She whispered turning over and starting to doze off.

"Of course honey! Goodnight!" He said kissing her forehead.

"Gil…"

"Yes dear?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too! Now get some sleep!" He said as he hugged her to his chest, smiling, and automatically placing one of his hands on her stomach.

**Please Read and Review! I need more feedback to make my ideas come alive! Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Saturday

**Chapter 4: Saturday**

She woke up to her stomach growling and to the smell of blueberry pancakes.

"Morning sleepy head!" came a cheerful, male voice from the doorway.

"Morning!" She said in a tired tone.

"I made blueberry pancakes if you're up to eating!" he said knowing that she would probably be starving.

She said as if she read his mind, "I'm starving!" smiling and getting out of bed to kiss him. "Thanks hon!"

She walked out into the kitchen to see two place settings on the small round table. Suddenly she had a flash back.

_She walked out of the bedroom smelling blueberry pancakes and came acrossed the perfect picture when she entered the kitchen. The love of her life, reading the newspaper and their perfect dog, Hank, eating out of his green dog bowl!" _

"Oh my gosh, Hank!" she exclaimed out loud, startling Grissom.

"What about him sweetie?"

"I just realized that he wasn't here? Where is he?"

"Don't worry honey, I left him with Jim. I didn't want to bring him all the way up here, and disappoint him if you didn't take me back. Tell you what! I'll call Jim later and ask him if he can bring Hank up when they come to visit!"

"That sounds good! I miss that dog so much!" She said sitting down at the table and spearing a pancake with her fork and drizzling it with maple syrup. She missed his cooking and eating with him.

"I cooked them just the way you like them!" He said sitting down next to her and grabbing himself a pancake as well.

They sat in silence for a while, eating their breakfast. Grissom was staring at Sara eating when she caught him.

"Gil, you're staring! Do I have something on my face?" She asked self- consciously wiping her face with her napkin.

"No dear, you're perfect!" he said smiling at her, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I was just thinking… since everyone is coming up here next week anyways, I think that we should get the wedding done and over with next week. What do you think?"

"Well…" She said and then suddenly felt light headed and really queasy, "Can you hold on a moment" She managed to say quickly before getting up and running to the bathroom.

"Honey?" He said yelling down the hall, "Are you alright?"

No words answered him, just the sound of vomiting.

"Honey," he said as he walked into the bathroom to see her slumped over the toilet puking. She tried to raise her head to acknowledge him but then another urge to vomit hit her stomach and she began to start puking again. He walked over to her and gathered her hair away from her face so that it wouldn't get gross.

"Thanks" she murmured in between heaves.

"It's alright honey, I'm right here! Just get it all out!" He said encouragingly to her to mask the fact that he felt sorry for her. He didn't like to see her like this, so helpless. He had seen it before when she was left in the desert to survive by Natalie and had managed to escape from the car. He had found her barely alive. The thought of that moment made him uneasy so he put the thought behind him and focused on Sara with her arms wrapped around the toilet.

When she was almost finished, he rubbed her back and said, "You're a trooper honey! I love you so much!"

"Thanks Gil," she managed to say, "I don't like you seeing me like this though," She shyly admitted looking at him.

"I don't like seeing you like this either, but I'm still going to support you."

"I probably look like shit." She said trying to push herself up with her hands.

"No, not really. Even when you're throwing up, you're still beautiful to me!" he said laughing trying to cheer her up!"Now lets get you cleaned up," he said lifting her up and guiding her to the sink so that she could brush her teeth.

"I hope that you weren't throwing up because of my cooking!" He said trying to make her laugh, which she did.

"I don't' think so Gil, I love your cooking, but you might have to ask your child when he or she gets older though." She said smirking.

As she was brushing her teeth, Gil couldn't help but stare and admire her beauty in the mirror. This time when she caught him staring she didn't say anything.

She missed him looking at her that way and took advantage of the moment. As soon as she spit and rinsed, she turned around to face him and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. He, in return, grabbed her and pulled her into a tight, loving hug.

"So, what do you think?"

"About the wedding?"

"Yeah," he said bracing himself for the worst possible response.

"Lets do it!" She replied showing her gapped tooth smile.

"Really?" He asked with a smile appearing. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! This is probably the skinniest I'll be for a while so lets make the best of it, lets get married!" She said kissing him passionately on the lips to show her joy.

"Okay then!" He said, not able to keep the smile off his face.

"One question though? How are we going to plan a wedding in a week?" She said worriedly.

"I'll take care of most of the stuff as long as you're okay with that." He said reassuring her.

"That would be nice, but I don't want you to do all of the work. We'll just have to do it together." She said hugging him, letting him know that she appreciated him. "But right now instead of thinking about the wedding, can we just take a shower!" She said turning on the hot water.

"I'll get the soap from the linen closet" he said with a huge smile acrossed his face. He was happy that she had agreed to getting married so fast. But he wasn't really surprised because they basically have been engaged for almost two years. Ever since he proposed to her, while working with the bees.

After they had taken a shower and gotten dressed, they decided to get going on planning the wedding. They had decided that they wanted a small wedding ceremony in the small church on top of a hill that had the perfect view of the bridge. The church was beautiful; it was white and very charming. It was small but they thought that it would be perfect for what they were looking for.

"I'll call them tomorrow to see if they are booked for Saturday." Grissom said to Sara.

"I bet that we can rent the Holiday Inn ballroom for our reception too! That ballroom is breathtaking! I'll call them tomorrow." She said smiling knowing that their wedding would be perfect even if they didn't have it in the places that they wanted. "Now that we have the place decided, all we need to do is pick the color theme, flowers, outfits, what to serve and the cake," She said showing that she was getting overwhelmed.

"Honey, you know we don't have to decide on everything today right? We still have a week and a day to get everything together."

"Yeah I know! I just want everything to be perfect!"

"It will be! Don't worry!"

RING, RING!

"Saved by the bell!" She laughed, knowing that she needed the break.

"Must be Catherine!" Grissom said.

"Should we tell her that they'll be attending a wedding next Saturday?" Sara said giggling.

"Do we have a choice? She'll need notice to bring something nice to wear for Saturday and we still want to invite the rest of the lab don't we? She's the perfect person to tell."

"Then lets tell her!" Sara said smiling and picking up the phone! "This is Sara!" She said into the phone.

"Hey Sara, just calling to give you a heads up of our plans about next week. Gil told you right?"

"Yeah, he did and we both think that it's a wonderful idea that you guys come up!"

"That's good to hear! I'm glad that you approve even though we still would have come up if you didn't want us to." Catherine said laughing.

"So, when are you guys coming up?"

"I think we're planning on coming up next Wednesday if that's alright with you!"

"That's perfect Cath!" Sara said smiling and mouthing the word Wednesday to Grissom who was bugging her to let him talk. "Cath, can you hold on for a second, I'll put you on speaker phone so that mister nosy can hear too." She said laughing at Grissom who was trying to put his ear up to the phone. As soon as she placed the phone on the rack, sat down on the couch next to Grissom, and pressed a few buttons to get to the speaker phone mode she said "Okay, Sorry Cath!"

"Hey Cath, so you guys are coming up Wednesday?" Gil asked for clarification.

"I just told you that, what you don't trust me?" Sara said jokingly.

"You wouldn't let me talk to her so I just wanted clarification from her, that's all!" He teased back.

"You guys sound pretty happy!" Catherine replied sensing joy in both of their voices.

"Well, I guess we are!" Gil replied giving Sara a quick peck on the cheek.

"Cath, we wanted to talk to you about something." Sara said happily but very seriously.

"Shoot," Catherine said showing them that she was interested in what they had to say.

"Catherine, Sara and I have been engaged for a while now, and we just renewed it a couple of days ago…"Gil hinted

"And since you guys are coming up this week, we thought it would be nice to get married so that you all can be in our wedding instead of us getting married without you all. We really want you all to be there to see us get married. You are like family and what's a wedding without family right?" Sara finished.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, you two!" She said happily. "Have you set a date yet?"

"We are thinking about Saturday but it all depends if we can get everything together by then."

"Don't worry sweetie, we will!" Grissom reassured Sara, pulling her closer to him and smiling at her.

"So Saturday huh... that's a little fast isn't it? Is there something else you wanted me to know guys?" Catherine hinted, knowing that there must be a reason behind them getting married so quickly.

"No, like I've said, we been with each other for a long time and we know that we should take advantage of everyone coming up this week. What are you trying to get at Cath," Grissom replied defensively hoping that they wouldn't ruin their other surprise.

"Nothing Gil, never mind. It's great that you two have finally decided to get married. It certainly took you long enough!" She laughed. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"I think we have everything pretty much under control Cath, although I do need help with one think that you might enjoy doing."

"The dress, I'm guessing! We can go shopping as soon as I arrive!

"How did you know that?"

"Sara, your not much of a shopper and every woman needs a right hand gal when searching for the perfect dress! But don't worry, we'll find the right dress that will make you look stunning!" she said smiling.

"Thanks Cath!"

"Well I have to go now, but I'll see you both Wednesday morning! Bye!"

"Bye Catherine" They both said simultaneously and Sara hung up the phone.

"Do you think she knows about the baby?" Sara asked placing her hands on her stomach and looking down.

"I don't think she does, we didn't mention anything to her that would hint that you were pregnant, did we?

"No, she can't know." Sara thought out loud.

"Definitely not!" Grissom agreed.

"I guess we'll just have to be careful around them. Or else we'll ruin the surprise for Saturday."

**Don't worry, the team will be together in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Please review though so that I can make the next chapter outstanding!**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon!**


	5. Reunited At Last

**Okay, so I promised that the team would reunite in this chapter but it's not going to occur until later in the chapter! ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 5: Reunited At Last**

"Honey, we're going to be late!" Sara yelled from the bedroom into the direction of the bathroom.

"I just have to finish shaving and then I'll be ready to go," came a voice from the bathroom. "We'll be on time. We certainly woke up early enough!"

"Hey, it's not my fault I couldn't sleep last night!" She exclaimed walking into the bathroom to hopefully push him out. "With the morning sickness, the excitement of the doctors appointment and the excitement that I have about everyone coming up today, no wonder I couldn't sleep!" She said giving him a kiss and helping him wipe the shaving cream that he had missed off his cheek.

"Okay, I'm finally done, lets go!" He said reversing the role and pushing her out the door.

* * *

"What time did Catherine say their flight was leaving?" Sara asked so that she could stop thinking about how anxious she was about the doctor's appointment.

"She didn't really say. She just said she'll call when they get on the plane." Gil said knowing that she was thrilled to see their friends again. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little sick but it's nothing serious." She replied knowing that it was probably just butterflies because of the nervousness.

"I'm nervous too!" He said reading her mind and placing his free hand on hers.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this. I'm too nervous." Sara said to Gil as she twirled her thumbs in her lap as the both of them sat patiently in the waiting room.

"Honey, don't worry, it's just the first appointment. They just want to see that everything is going normal," He reassured her.

"Yeah, you're right! There's nothing to worry about."

"Sara Sidle?" Came a voice from the front desk, "The doctor will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you!" Sara said sweetly.

"You know, at you're next appointment they'll be calling you Sara Grissom!"

"I sure do like the sound of that!" She said smiling at him.

"Sara Sidle and Gilbert Grissom?" The doctor asked walking up to them.

"Yes," they both said together as they both stood up to shake the female doctor's hand.

"Hi there, my name is Dr. Wittenberg! So I'm told that you two are expecting your first?"

"Yes," they both said.

"Well, Miss Sidle, if you could just change into this gown and take off your shoes I'll be back in a moment. The bathroom is acrossed the hall if you need to use it.

* * *

After Sara had her blood pressure checked, was weighed, had blood samples drawn, and had other stuff done, the doctor had left her and Grissom alone in the little, room again.

"I hate these gowns!" Sara said angrily to Gil as she sat on the table waiting for the doctor to return. "They're so uncomfortable."

"I know sweetie but soon you'll be back in your own clothes don't you worry!"

"Thanks for attempting to cheer me up!" She said still mad but showing him that he was appreciated.

"Hey, this is new to me as well! I can't be perfect all the time!"

"I know. I'm sorry I've been such a grouch!" She said laughing! "I still love you even though it doesn't seem like it at times!"

"I love you too!"

Knock, Knock came a sound from the closed door. Then the door opened and Dr. Wittenberg walked in cheerfully.

"Okay, if you don't mind, I would like to have a little look-see at this baby of yours! Just to see if everything is going according to plan." Dr. Wittenberg said as she started to set up the monitor.

"Now Miss Sidle if you could just lie down on the table and I'll get you set up so that you can see your baby on the monitor. The gel will be a little cold… so I apologize in advance." She said placing the gel on the monitor stick and placing it on Sara's stomach. Sara twinged at the coldness. "Mr. Grissom, you can come closer if you want." She said to Grissom who was sitting eagerly in the seat acrossed the room.

As soon as he got up, his phone rang. "Honey, it's Cath, do you want me to answer it?"

"How she manages to call at always the wrong time I don't know how she does it but yeah, go ahead. She's probably calling to say that they got on the plane. But make it fast please! I don't want you to miss anything." And Grissom kissed her and started to walk out of the room when the doctor said,

"Mr. Grissom, it's alright if you want to stay in here and talk, it seems like Sara really wants you to be in here. It won't bother me as long as you're okay with it."

"Thanks Dr. Wittenberg! That would be wonderful. I'll just talk quietly over here for a minute."

As Grissom walked over to the corner to talk to Catherine, Dr. Wittenberg was moving the instrument around Sara's stomach to find the perfect place.

"Oh, here we are!" The nurse said to Sara settling on a tiny blob that appeared on the screen. "The baby is still in an early stage but if you look carefully, you can see that it is developing very quickly!" She said zooming in and pointing to the screen.

"Wait, pause right there, I want Gil to see this." Sara said quickly to the doctor. Her eyes were clearly fixated on the screen in amazement. "GIL," Sara called.

"Hey Cath, I have to go. But we'll pick you guys up at the airport as soon as you land. Talk to you later! Bye!" Gil rushed his words and came over to Sara and held her hand.

"The Baby is so beautiful," she said looking at Gil for a quick moment and then staring at the screen again. "I've never thought I would feel this way."

"I agree!" he said kissing her joyfully on the cheek.

"Would you two like a picture of your baby?"

"Yes!" They both said with no doubt in their minds.

* * *

"I can't believe how much it has developed," Sara said in the car staring at the tiny blob in the picture in her hands.

"I know! Now that we've seen the baby, I don't think that we'll be able to keep it a secret."

"We have to." Sara said, "But luckily we only have a few more days left, I probably wouldn't be able last another week." She said smiling at him and holding his hand.

"We're here!" Grissom announced as he pulled up to the curb of the airport.

"That was fast," Sara said putting away the picture in her pocket.

After they had gone out to lunch after their appointment and had returned home, they got another call from Catherine saying that they had arrived at the San Francisco Airport. Gil and Sara quickly jumped into the car to drive to the airport to pick up their missed friends.

"Hey is that them over there?" Sara said pointing to two men, a woman, and a dog in a cage standing in front of a bench."

"I think so! Unless Catherine died her hair, Jim lost twenty pounds and Nicky went bald and those are complete strangers who look like our friends!" Gil said jokingly knowing that those were their friends.

They both got out of the car and the others met them half way. They all exchanged greetings and hugs and then they all walked over to the car. They packed the trunk with all the baggage and Hank and then everyone found a place to sit in the car.

"Sorry it's a little squishy back there!" Grissom said wishing he had a bigger car.

"You know we could have gotten a rental car, Gil," Jim said.

"We wanted to pick you up though. We were just too excited to see you all!" Sara said happily.

"Hey Gil, could you drop us all off at the hotel first? I smell like an airplane!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too! I want to shower before we go shopping, if that's okay with you Sara!" Catherine said.

"Yeah that's fine with me!" Sara replied, "You guys are staying at the Holiday Inn, where the reception is going to be right?"

"We sure are! Congratulations by the way!" Jim said.

"Thanks!" Grissom and Sara said together and then everyone laughed.

* * *

After Grissom and Sara had dropped off the three, they returned home to finish getting their town house picked up and to settle Hank into their new home. But as soon as Hank was busy eating out of the new green bowl Sara had bought him and they both entered the living room, Grissom plopped down in his chair and Sara lied down on the couch.

"Are you tired sweetie?" Grissom said to Sara who was starting to close her eyes.

"Just a little bit."

"You know you don't have to go shopping today right?"

"Yeah, I know but things need to get done." She said starting to get up off of the couch but Grissom came over and made her lie down anyways so that she could rest before Catherine came over.

"You just rest. I'll finish picking up the house," he said gently and watched Sara close her eyes.

* * *

"Sara, that dress is stunning!" Catherine said in awe.

Sara was wearing a beautiful, floor length, white gown, which had a low cut "V"

neckline, and had beautiful embroidery up the left side of the dress.

"You really think so? You don't think the neckline is too low?"

"Definitely not. You are getting this dress no matter what! Grissom's jaw is going to drop once he sees you in this!" Catherine said convincing Sara that she needed to get the dress.

"I'm good with a jaw drop as long as he doesn't pass out!" Sara said laughing.

* * *

After the girls we finished their successful shopping, they met up with the guys at a small little diner. The diner reminded them of the diner that they all used to go to after they had worked a long shift.

"Nick, I think that waitress was giving you the eye!" Jim said elbowing Nick in the side to make him blush.

"I miss this, all of us being together! I've missed you guys so much!" Sara said.

"Then I guess we'll be visiting more often because I've been here for less then a day and I already don't want to go back to work!" Catherine said.

"Speaking of work, who's coming for the wedding?" Gil asked.

"I definitely know that Greg is coming up with his new girl friend…" Jim said.

"Greg has a girl friend!" Sara asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, you should see her! It looks like he got her out of a magazine." Nick exclaimed.

"That should be interesting!" Sara said clearly amazed.

"And I pretty sure Henry, Mandy, Bobby, Wendy, Hodges…" Catherine listed out loud.

"Hodges is coming? That's a shocker!" Gil said.

"And I pretty sure that Doc. Robins and David are coming with their wives. But besides some other people, I believe that's all who are coming," Nick continued.

"Perfect! Exactly the small little wedding that we want!" Sara said happily.

**Sorry I didn't know how to end this. I thought it was starting to go on and was beginning to get a little dull. The wedding will be next though! Keep Reviewing!!**


	6. A Wedding and A Surprise

**So sorry this took so long to write. I've been really busy and I lost my mojo for a while but I've seemed to have gotten it back! This is the last chapter right now though. This will be part 1 and part 2 will be all about the baby. I have some other fanficion stories to write and I feel like I need to focus more on them. Well R and R please!!! Well here's the story!**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6: A Wedding and A Surprise**

As the doors opened Sara stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for the music to start, looking beautiful, peaceful and joyous in her gorgeous white, jewel embroidered wedding dress. Every one stood and all thought to themselves that this has been the first time, in a while, that they had ever seen Sara look as happy and girly as she did now. When the music started and gave her the signal to start walking she couldn't have been anymore nervous. She was finally walking down towards the love of her life, the person who she had always known that she would spend the rest of her life with. She was finally going to marry Gil. She walked slowly, even though she really wanted to run down the aisle, jump into Gil's arms and get the ceremony done and over with so that all the crowds eyes were off her. To Gil, she looked like a princess walking gracefully and lightly as if she was walking on water.

It seemed like it took forever for her to walk down the aisle. But when she reached the end, the both couldn't take their eyes off of each other. They forgot about all the people in the church that were staring at them. They forgot about their friends, Catherine, Jim, Nick, Greg, and many other close CSI colleagues who had managed to get front row seats. They snapped back into reality when the minister started speaking.

As the minister said a few words, Gil and Sara clasped their hands together, entwining their fingers, smiling ecstatically at each other. All they could do was look lovingly into one another's eyes and soak up the precious moment that they had entered.

Since Gil and Sara were known to be unconventional, they decided to recite their own vows and skip the "death do us part" and all that traditional sayings that they didn't really go by. They felt that instead of reciting the same old words that most people said during their weddings that they could express how they really felt by reciting their own vows from the heart.

"Sara, would you like to express your vows to Gil?" asked the minister.

"Yes, I would" replied Sara "Gil, you have always been there for me. I've gone through so many rough patches throughout the years and you have always supported me through them. Whether you were there wiping the tears from my eyes or talking to me from e-mail, you have helped me so much. You have all of the qualities of a husband and so much more. You mean so much to me! By reciting my vows, I promise to stay by your side just like you have done for me. There is no other man in the world that I could see myself with. I love you!" She said starting to get teary eyed but then shook it off and replaced her face with a loving smile.

"Gil would you now like to recite your vows to Sara?" asked the minister just like he did with Sara.

"Yes, I would," replied Gil, "Sara, I know our life together hasn't been the most ideal relationship. When I first met you, it was love at first sight. I knew you would be the one that I would grow old with and would be the one who I could spend the rest of my life with. It's been a long and complicated journey to get to this point, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Going through all these hardships have made us stronger. I know that it will help prepare us for any events that will enter our lives. You are my true love and that will never change! I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you!" He said matching her smile.

And with the placing of the rings on each other's fingers, the minister announced "I now pronounce you man and wife! Gil, you may kiss your bride." And with that indication, Gil and Sara both leaned into each other and shared a long, romantic, passionate first kiss as husband and wife!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After the ceremony, everyone gathered to the hotel where in the ball room, the reception was going to take place. On the car ride to the hotel, the newly weds were discussing how and when they were going to tell all their friends and family their other big news.

"Gil, how are we going to tell them? Are you sure that we're doing the right thing by telling them now? What if they think that we just got married because we have a baby on the way? Wow, did that just seem really real to you right now?" she said getting off topic, "We're going to be parents. We're going to have a newborn in almost seven and a half months. Now this is finally sinking in."

"Sara, don't worry. They know that we love each other and that we were planning on getting married no matter what happened. They'll think of the news as being like a two in one bonus package. Trust me, they won't think that we're just getting married because we have a baby on the way," he said trying to reassure her and calm her down so that she wouldn't get stressed out and not have any fun this evening. "And to you're other question, I does really seem realistic now. We're going to have a baby!" He said excitedly showing her that everything would be alright.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After Gil and Sara's first dance, which wasn't as graceful as they wanted it to be, was finished and the dancing had started, the glowing couple went around to the tables to talk with their friends.

"Hey guys! Are you having a good time?" Sara asked happily to her friends.

"Great reception, you guys did really well!" said Brass

"How did you guys manage to pull all of this off all of a sudden?" asked Greg.

"We really didn't want a big wedding and some of the plans we already had in mind since we got engaged over almost a year and a half ago. It wasn't really that hard."

"We hardly had any disagreements at all, and really, it was like planning a regular party." Sara said smiling at Gil.

"You are the perfect couple! We are so happy for you guys," replied Catherine.

"You sure are! And to think, it only took us about six years to figure out that you guys we actually a couple all a long. What great observers we are!"

"Yeah, we're great at the crime scenes but when it came to you two, no one could figure you guys out," Greg put in.

"Well I guess our plan worked!" replied Gil laughing.

"We just wanted to be with each other and if the whole lab found out we were afraid that one or both of us would lose our jobs. We didn't mean to hide it from you guys," Sara explained lovingly.

"Plus, you know us! We're not the type of people who go around blabbing about their love lives and personal issues," Gil smirked and looked at Sara.

"That's for sure!" everyone exclaimed, laughing.

"Well, we have to go talk to some other people but we'll see you in a little bit!" Gil said not wanting to leave but knew that if they didn't get around to talking to their other guests that it would be rude.

"Bye guys!" Sara and Gil said walking away hand in hand.

After an interesting talk with Dr. Robbins, David and their wives about married life, the couple went over to talk to Wendy, Hodges, Archie, Mandy, and the other lab techs to catch up with them. They had arrived early yesterday morning, but since they got on their flight right after a long and stressful night shift, they just wanted to relax at the hotel.

After Gil and Sara had made their rounds and dinner was served and eaten, Gil and Sara decided to cut the cake. Even though this was a traditional thing to do at weddings, Gil and Sara wanted to do it because they believe it resembled an act of unity. Her hand gripping the knife and his gently laid over hers. They acted as one slicing carefully through the white icing and chocolate cake that was layered underneath. The cake was medium sized three towered cake, enough for everyone to have a piece and still manage to have left over, and it was decorated with sugared butterflies and beautiful, extraordinary icing detailing. It was the perfect cake! Once they cut their ceremonial first slice, they each feed each other a piece of the cake. It was truly amazing, breath taking and romantic all at the same time. People had never seen a couple this happy before. The couple had an amazing glow to them which made everyone cheerful. They were glad that they found each other and that they were so happy together. No one had seen them this joyous before.

Soon, they would come to find out that the couple was not only celebrating their wedding but also, secretly celebrating their new life, or really, their new family, that was soon to come a head of them.

There we many toasts that came from everyone at the crowd. Brass gave a speech on how lucky he was a friend to both of them and how wonderful of a match they make. Catherine stood up and gave a speech about how both of them changed her life and told them how much they meant to her. She wanted them to know that what ever comes their way that they would always be there for each other no matter what. She wished them the best of luck and happiness, just like many others had done. But her speech was the best! It filled Sara and Gil's hearts with warmness. Since most of the toasts were done, they decided to give their announcement.

"Are you ready?" Gil whispered to Sara, leaning into her to kiss her cheek. He knew that she was nervous and that she probably was sick because her face had turned flush. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered back trying to mask the seasick feeling that had overcome her over the last hour. "Lets just tell them. It's better to get it done and over with now. If we don't, we may never get to tell them. But can you talk? I feel like if I open my mouth, I'll throw up."

"Sure I'll talk sweetie. Can you hang on for a little while longer? We'll leave as soon as we can alright?"

"Gil, I love you so much!" She then kissed him and the crowed started to cheer. Sara and Gil blushed slightly, embarrassed because once again they had managed to enter their own little world leaving everyone out.

"I would like to make a toast to my wife! Thank you for being yourself and giving me so many second chances. I probably didn't deserve them but I'm glad I got them. If it wasn't for you, I would never be in the position I am today. I love you," everyone clapped and then Gil started again, "We wanted to take this moment to tell you something wonderful that has happened to us. We have recently found out that in a few months, we will be expecting a new addition. Sara stood up next to Gil and held is hands tightly. Both hands were a little sweaty but neither of them minded. Gil kissed Sara to try to calm her down. He could feel her tensing and new that that was the only way he could make her relax a little bit. As every one cheered and came up to them to congratulate them, Sara eased down a little but was still very jittery. She knew everyone was happy for them and was accepting this big news well. But still inside, she felt that this could all just be a dream and at any moment she could wake up and be back in Costa Rica.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Sara asked uncomfortably but had a worry in her voice.

"No, why would you think that?" Gil questioned.

"It seems like things are moving to fast and it seems unrealistic. But on the other hand, it seems perfect and so real at the same time. I don't think I'm ready for this. I want this but I don't know if I can do it." She said almost practically in tears.

"Sara, I know this is going at a fast pace but we can handle it. You don't have to do this by yourself. I'm here for you every step of the way. You know that don't you!"

"Yes it's just that…"

"Lets go home. We can talk about this later but right now, all I want to do is crawl up on the couch and watch a movie with my beautiful wife." He said smiling.

"You are just too perfect Gil Grissom!"

"And you are just too amazing Mrs. Grissom!"

"I like the sound of that!" She said taking his hands in hers and kissing him.

And with that, they knew that even through the hardest moments they would be able to survive. They would be there for each other.


End file.
